First Valentine
by Cha ChrisMon
Summary: Periode percintaan seorang Jeon Wonwoo sangat tidak wajar. Dimulai setelah Valentine dan diakhiri sebelumnya. Pernah merayakan? Tentu saja tidak / Pertunangan SoonHoon /Kehadiran sang mantan/ "What are you waiting for?" / "I need you now." / "Stop it!" / Meanie / GS / seventeen


**First Valentine**

 **By Cha ChrisMon**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (GS)**

 **Kim Mingyu**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s) dan hal lainnya yang tidak disadari oleh author.**

 **.**

 **The casts all belong themself, i am just an ordinary fan who use their name for my story.**

 **Edit: Oiya, karena reader pada bingung dengan Hong Jisoo yang ada 2, Maaf banget ya, ini gegara Jisoo yang mukanya anime banget setelah ganti warna rambut jadi kebayang-bayang terus #pengenCulik #ketawaEvil. Yang Jisoo GS diganti sama Kim Seokjin BTS yaaa. Walaupun pengennya dibiarin aja anggap kembaran gitu.**

 **Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

" _Valentine_?" Wonwoo menggeleng dengan tidak sabar kemudian tertawa geli, "aku tidak pernah berminat dengan perayaan aneh seperti itu. Kecuali aku tertarik dengan barang-barang yang dijual. Tapi untuk merayakannya. _Definetly not_!"

Wanita cantik berambut panjang dengan sedikit bergelombang di bawahnya itu mulai berjalan kembali, menghentakkan sepatu berhak tingginya dengan penuh percaya diri. Ujung mantel musim dinginnya berkibar menimbulkan kesan anggun. Meninggalkan sang sahabat yang langsung berdecak kesal namun tetap mengikuti langkahnya.

"Hei, Wonu," panggil Yoon Jeonghan sembari melirik kanan kiri jalan, bola matanya bersinar menjelajahi area pertokoan yang kini sudah ramai dengan nuansa hari kasih sayang yang masih akan berlangsung sekitar seminggu lebih lagi—hari minggu tepatnya.

"Hmm?"

Wonwoo yang tetap tidak berminat merayakan _valentine_ itu pun tidak dapat menolak euforia sekitarnya. Sisi feminimnya begitu menikmati waktu luangnya selepas bekerja di malam sabtu ini dengan menemani sahabat sedari kecilnya itu membeli bahan-bahan untuk percobaan membuat coklat. Tak mengindahkan jika butiran-butiran salju semakin intens berjatuhan di jalanan yang dipijaknya.

Yeah~ si nona Yoon memang pintar menarik hati para pria dan segala jenis _fashion_. Tapi untuk urusan dapur? Ck! Jauh lebih parah dibandingkan Wonwoo.

"Setidaknya kalau kau mau putus, jangan cari waktu sebelum _valentine_ dong. Jadi kau bisa merasakan nikmatnya melewati malam penuh kasih sayang dengan kekasih. Masa berkali-kali menjalin hubungan selalu saja berstatus _single_ saat-saat begini?"

Jeonghan berdecak heran. Sedangkan yang dikomentari hanya tertawa lepas sebagai tanggapan dan mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

Memang perjalanan cinta seorang Jeon Wonwoo itu tidak semonoton kelihatannya. Jangan dikira karena ia selalu sendirian di malam _valentine_ kemudian ia di cap sebagai seorang wanita yang tidak menarik. Ckckck. Para _cupid_ pasti akan tertawa mengejek kepada kalian.

Jeon Wonwoo merupakan seorang wanita yang dapat menarik perhatian lelaki manapun jika ia menginginkannya. Dari segala sisi ia memiliki kelebihan namun tetap saja kekurangan tak lepas dalam pribadinya. Hanya saja, entah mengapa putri tunggal Jeon itu memiliki daya pikat yang tak kalah dengan seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Memang ia tak se- _hot_ lekukan tubuh Jeonghan, namun ia dapat menunjukkan bahwa ia tak kalah _sexy_ nan menggoda. Bentuk tubuhnya yang pas, tidak terlalu berlebihan atau kekurangan. Entah dari cara Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian yang tak terlalu terbuka namun mengundang tatapan, disertai gerak-geriknya saat bersikap. Cukup membuat bola mata pria terpaku untuk sesaat. Dengan beberapa poin yang cukup meyakinkan itu, setidaknya Wonwoo pasti pernah memiliki pasangan.

Hanya saja memang agak aneh karena tidak ada yang bertahan lama. Alasannya bukan karena adanya pihak ketiga. Namun, Wonwoo selalu merasa tidak cocok setelah menjalani hubungan sekian lama.

Karena itu, Wonwoo hingga kini bersikap santai dengan Jeonghan yang masih saja bersungut-sungut mengenai periode percintaannya.

"Jangan tertawa begitu! Kau lima kali berpacaran dalam enam tahun ini, tapi kenapa semuanya harus di mulai setelah _valentine_ dan berakhir sebelum _valentine_?! Aku tidak habis pikir, tidak ada yang bertahan hingga 1 tahun. Padahal mereka semua baik dan cocok denganmu. _What are you waiting for_?" cecar Jeonghan yang sekarang menarik Wonwoo memasuki toko yang penuh sesak dengan berbagai orang untuk mencari bahan-bahan pembuatan coklat atau membeli yang sudah jadi.

Wonwoo membantu mengambil keranjang kecil dekat pintu masuk kemudian membimbing Jeonghan kederetan _dark chocolate_.

"Ya, memang mereka semua baik. Sangat baik. Namun aku tidak cocok. Masa aku harus memaksakan perasaanku? Bukan begitu caranya, Hanie sayang," ucap Wonwoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menoleh pada Jeonghan yang sedang mencari bubuk perasa _mocca_ tepat di rak sebelahnya, "Seungcheol tidak terlalu suka manis, 'kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

"Hu-um." Jeonghan mengangguk, "akan kutambahkan bubuk _mocca_ saja nanti biar tidak terlalu pahit."

Mereka bergerak semakin cepat saat melihat antrian kasir mulai kosong dan menunda pembicaraan mengenai mantan Wonwoo. Wanita beriris coklat itu tersenyum kecil, terlepas dari omelan sang sahabat yang entah sudah berapa puluh kali didengarnya ketika memasuki bulan bernuansa pink sungguh membuat hati dan telinganya tentram seperti sedia kala.

Setelah semua bahan didapatkan, mereka segera beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing yang masih berada dalam satu area perumahan.

"Aku pulang!" seru Wonwoo saat melepaskan sepatunya.

"Selamat datang! Ayo cepat ganti baju, makan malam telah siap," sahutan wajib yang biasa terdengar dari sang nyonya Jeon saat menyambut kepulangan Wonwoo di malam hari tepat sebelum makan malam.

"Oke!"

Wonwoo berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Menutup pintu dengan bantingan lumayan keras dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Desahan nyaman beserta lelah terdengar jelas dalam kamar tidurnya.

Wonwoo teringat akan kalimat terakhir Jeonghan sebelum berpisah dengannya. "Jangan terpaku pada satu pria. Kalau kau berjodoh pasti bertemu lagi entah dengan cara apa."

" _Valentine_ ya—" Wonwoo memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping kiri, meraih sebuah guling untuk didekapnya dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya, "—tentu saja aku ingin merayakan _valentine_. Tapi bukan dengan mereka," desahnya.

Wonwoo menutup kedua kelopak matanya, terbayang wajah seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dengan siapa ia merayakannya?" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo! Kau dicari Soonyoung, katanya ia bingung dengan aplikasi kontrak yang diterimanya. Sepertinya ada kesalahan dengan syarat yang dilampirkan," ujar Lee Chan salah satu pria rekan kerjanya sambil berlalu menuju ruangan rapat.

"Ah? Oke," sahut Wonwoo segera beranjak dari kursinya, bergerak menuju ruangan kantor lainnya yang paling ramai penghuninya. Berkas-berkas betebaran di atas meja, bahkan di lantai ruangan. Sepertinya sedang dilakukan _filter_ berkas mana yang sudah dapat dikirim ke kantor pusat setelah nantinya mendapat persetujuan sang kepala divisi. Memang bulan ini perusahaan mereka yang bergerak di bidang perkreditan kebanjiran _order_.

Wonwoo melangkah pelan, terkadang berjinjit agar tidak menginjak apapun yang tergeletak di bawahnya. Melewati para lelaki yang terus saja menggodanya bahkan bersiul kencang. Hingga mencapai seorang pria yang duduk manis di sudut lantai ruangan. Rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan karena sudah berkali-kali diacak oleh sang pemilik.

"Kwon Soonyoung."

"Wonwoo?! Syukurlah kau bisa datang cepat! Aku bingung mengurus ini. Bagian _marketing_ katanya sudah konfirmasi dengan Seokjin noonasaat menanyakan syarat pengajuan dan katanya diperbolehkan. Hanya saja saat aku menyerahkan ke pusat masih dimintakan kartu identitas yang bersangkutan. Sedangkan pemohon memang sejak awal tidak punya dan hanya diganti surat pengesahan pejabat setempat. Aku coba menghubungi Seokjin noona tapi tidak aktif. Pusat juga sedang ada _meeting_ dadakan, lantas aku harus bagaimana? Lagian kenapa harus ada perubahaan aturan saat aku yang bertugas sih?! Aku tanya kemana-mana juga yang lain belum sepenuhnya mengerti," terang Soonyoung frustasi.

Memang Soonyoung seharusnya bukan di bagian _staff marketing_ atau _team credit_ , melainkan seorang _collector_. Yang diketahuinya hanyalah soal uang yang harus dibayarkan saat jatuh tempo. Ia hanya bertugas _blocking_ saat Kim Seokjinsedang cuti melahirkan. Ia dipilih karena sebenarnya cukup pintar dalam bernegosiasi dan meng- _handle_ pengumpulan syarat para _marketing_ dan _surveyor_.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil saat mendengarkan Soonyoung menggerutu tiada hentinya. Kemudian Wonwoo menjelaskan solusi yang mungkin bisa diterima. Hingga Soonyoung mendesah lega.

"Oke, _thanks_ , Wonu. _You are my savior_."

Soonyoung memberikan senyuman lebarnya, "aku akan mentraktirmu selepas kerja. Kita coba _cafe_ yang baru buka di dekat sini. Beruntung hari ini kita hanya setengah hari bekerja. Akan kuajak Jihoondan kau bisa ajak Jeonghan. Bagaimana?" tawarnya antusias.

"Whooaaaaa~ kau berniat mentraktir kami?"

"Yap! Sudah pasti, 'kan? Aku dikelilingi para wanita cantik, masa aku tidak menjamu kalian dengan baik?" sergah Soonyoung seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ku pegang janjimu, Tuan Kwon," ucap Wonwoo sambil berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Tentu saja, Nona Jeon. Aku sudah berjanji kepada **dia**. Dan ini salah satu caraku," bisik Soonyoung, tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselnya dengan sedikit kuat.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pintu berdentang nyaring beberapa kali, menandakan datangnya pengunjung _cafe_ lebih dari satu orang.

"Selamat datang di Carat _cafe_!" seru beberapa pegawai _cafe_ serempak dengan ramahnya. Ini lah ciri khas dari _cafe_ yang mewajibkan salam penyambutan oleh seluruh pegawai. Sambutan yang tak kalah hangatnya dengan ruangan yang mereka masuki ini membuat mereka membalas dengan senyuman lebar.

Soonyoung menggandeng Jihoon sang kekasih sekaligus penuntun Jeonghan dan Wonwoo di belakangnya, menuju sebuah meja bundar dengan sofa dua sisi berhadapan yang masing-masing membentuk setengah lingkaran, sehingga dapat diduduki enam orang. Tempat yang cukup bagus karena terletak di sebelah kaca yang menyajikan pemandangan luar.

Seorang pelayan mendekati mereka dan dengan sigap mencatat seluruh pesanan mereka dengan gerakan sopan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan keempat orang yang masih saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau ini bukan hanya sekedar traktiran biasa ya?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang sepasang kekasih yang hari ini terlihat begitu mesra. Terlalu berdekatan membuat dirinya curiga.

"Aha! Akhirnya ada yang peka juga," sahut Soonyoung riang. Pria bermata sipit itu menatap Lee Jihoon sang kekasih yang tengah tersenyum kecil. "hei, _Princess_. Bisa kita umumkan saat ini juga? Aku sudah tidak sabar menyebarkan kabar bahagia ini," tanyanya dengan kerlingan tak tertahan dari matanya.

Aura kebahagiaan menguar pekat dari sepasang kekasih yang terlihat begitu kontras dari segi kepribadian. Wonwoo dan Jeonghan saling bertatapan. Bingung, penasaran dan semakin tak sabaran.

"Ada apa sih? Langsung katakan saja, Tuan Kwon!" Jeonghan yang tak sabaran bahkan sampai menunjuk Soonyoung dengan garpu yang telah tersedia di meja.

"Terlalu lama. Aku tidak mau keburu hilang napsu makanku karena melihat drama _lovey-dovey_ kalian," sambung Wonwoo setengah iri.

"Oh-hooww~ _slow_ , _Girls_." Soonyoung semakin tergelak tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Sudah beritahukan saja, Soonyoungie," ujar Jihoon pelan menepuk pelan punggung tangan kekasihnya. Rona merah telah menghiasi wajah mungilnya yang seputih susu.

"Oke. Karena calon istriku—" Soonyoung menarik bahu Jihoon agar lebih mendekatinya, "—kami akan mentraktir kalian sepuasnya hari ini untuk merayakan pertunangan kami yang sudah resmi sejak kemarin malam. Jangan lupa sekalian doakan kami cepat menikah," tambahnya Soonyoung seraya mengecup puncak kepala Jihoon yang tersenyum malu-malu.

"Hooaaa! _Chukkae_ , Jihoon! Soonyoung!" ucap Wonwoo dan Jeonghan serempak.

"Akhirnya ada yang menyusulku juga. Hebat kau, Soonyoung." Jeonghan melayangkan kedipan mautnya pada dua sejoli itu.

"Aku harap setelah kami, Wonu juga secepatnya menyusul. _What are you waiting for_?" ucap Jihoon, memandang lembut Wonwoo yang juga memberikan seulas senyuman kecil padanya.

"Ya, semoga. _Gomawo,_ Jihoonie."

Ucapan tulus walaupun tak sepenuhnya merupakan jawaban dari Wonwoo membuat yang lain hanya mendoakan yang terbaik bagi wanita cantik itu. Di antara mereka, memang sosok Wonwoo yang paling tertutup mengenai isi hatinya apalagi dalam beberapa tahun ini.

Terasa sudah cukup mereka semua terdiam. Jeonghan menghela napas kemudian menepukkan tangannya dua kali.

"Yosh! Sebagai bentuk perayaan pertunangan kalian ini, kami hanya ditraktir di _cafe_ sederhana?" protes Jeonghan, rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring gelengan kepalanya, " _no wine_? _no alcohol_? _no party_?"

Soonyoung tertawa geli mendengar sang wanita yang memang _hobby_ menenggak minuman keras itu. "Kau merayu kami, Nona Yoon? Sudah untung kami beritahu dan traktir kalian. Bisa saja bukan kalau kami tutup mulut?"

"Tapi benar juga loh. Paling tidak kita adakan _party_ saja sendiri. Di flat Jihoon atau apartemen mewah milikmu juga tidak masalah. Cukup sediakan segelas _wine_ saja agar si nona Yoon itu tidak mabuk. Aku bilang segelas bukan sebotol," sahut Wonwoo seraya menyeringai kecil kepada Jeonghan yang langsung memberikan tinju kecil di lengan atasnya.

"Auch. Hei, itu benar tahu! Aku tidak mau membopongmu saat mengantarmu pulang ke apartement. Kau selalu berpikir yang kau gelayuti itu Seungcheol. Kau tahu kita terlihat seperti apa?" cecar Wonwoo, iris matanya menajam, "lesbi. Dan itu memalukan," desisnya sedikit menggerutu.

Jeonghan yang baru saja diceramahi hanya dapat memberikan senyuman bersalah. Ia sadar kalau selama ini yang direpotkan olehnya ketika mabuk dan Seungcheol jauh darinya. Hanya sahabat sejak kecilnya ini yang mau menolongnya.

"Wonwoo, Jeonghan. Sudahlah jangan bertengkar," ucap Jihoon halus untuk menghilangkan suasana mencekam yang tiba-tiba muncul. Serentak Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bersikap biasa kembali.

"Soonyoungie. Bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan? Di tempatku saja tidak apa-apa. Jadi kalau salah satu ada yang mabuk bisa menginap. Ya?"

Beberapa saat Soonyoung berpikir mengenai ide dari sang calon istri.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Malam ini pukul delapan di tempatku. Aku tidak ingin kediaman kekasihku didatangi petugas keamanan setempat karena adanya laporan kita terlalu lepas kendali dan membuat telinga orang lain panas semalaman. Tapi aku punya satu syarat. Aku ingin kalian memakai pakaian semi-formal. _How about dress_? _No jeans. Deal_?"

" _Deal_!" sahut Wonwoo dan Jeonghan bersamaan disertai senyuman lebar dari keduanya. Sedangkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung hanya terkekeh geli melihat kekompakan mereka.

"Jangan lupa ajak dia juga, Sayang." Jihoon berbicara dengan suara kecil sehingga hanya Soonyoung yang mendengarnya.

" _As you wish, Princess_. Aku bahkan telah memastikannya tadi pagi."

.

.

.

.

.

"Aisshh~ lama sekali sih," gerutu Jeonghan yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu Wonwoo keluar. Kali ini, ia mengenakan dress berwarna _beige_ yang hampir menyerupai warna kulit. Mini _dress_ tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya ketat dengan panjang hanya dua jengkal dari pinggul. _Like as usual_. Selalu menyukai segala sesuatu pakaian minim.

Jeonghan yang sudah lelah menggedor kamar Wonwoo memutuskan duduk di sofa panjang, menyilangkan sebelah kakinya. _Hell_ , yeah, membuat pahanya makin terlihat dan memungkinkan mengintip sesuatu yang tersembunyi di dalam sana. Jeonghan menyesap sedikit _softdrink_ , tidak mempedulikan jika lipstik warna merahnya sedikit memudar.

"Jangan-jangan ia tertidur saat memakai _underwear_ , huh?"

"Siapa yang tertidur saat memakai _underwear_ , hm?" tanya Wonwoo mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang sudah tidak sabaran. Tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "buat aku mabuk dulu, baru aku akan tertidur saat melepaskan itu, bukan memakai. Ayo kita pergi," ajaknya meninggalkan Jeonghan.

" _Damn_! Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa lama sekali hanya untuk menikmati _party_ Soonyoung ini? Tidak akan ada pria lain yang melihat seberapa _hot_ -nya kita tahu."

" _Well, look at yourself_. Kau rupanya tidak sadar. Kau seperti ingin mengajak pria untuk melakukan _one night stand_. Dengan siapa, Jeonghan sayang?" tanya Wonwoo mengejek.

Jeonghan melirik sahabatnya dari atas ke bawah. " _Not bad_ untuk ukuran membuang-buang waktu kita," ucapnya tak mempedulikan perkataan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengenakan _dress_ warna merah bertali tipis, bahannya begitu halus, jatuh melekat sempurna membentuk tubuh Wonwoo dengan panjang di atas lutut sedikit yang telah dilapisi oleh mantel bulu hangatnya. Wonwoo yang dikomentari seperti itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian berjalan mendahului Jeonghan keluar dari apartemennya menuju mobil Jeonghan yang sudah terpakir manis semenjak setengah jam yang lalu.

Masih dengan kegemarannya Jeonghan mengomentari apapun bahkan siapapun yang mereka lewati selama perjalanan, membuat mereka tidak terasa kini telah berada di taman kecil dalam apartemen Soonyoung yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul. Taman kecil yang dilindungi oleh lapisan kaca yang dapat dibuka tutup pada bagian atasnya, sehingga dapat digunakan jika cuaca tidak mendukung.

Hei! Soonyoung yang seorang pegawai biasa mampu memilki sebuah apartemen mewah? Ckckck, jangan salah.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak perlu bekerja menjadi bawahan orang lain. Cukup ia meminta kepada sang ayah atau kakek, maka ia diperbolehkan bekerja dan langsung menduduki jabatan apapun di perusahaan keluarganya.

Namun Soonyoung memilih mencoba berkarir dari bawah di tempat lain. Percobaan agar ia lebih mengerti dan menghargai para _frontliner_ yang merupakan fondasi dari sebuah perusahaan. Sehingga tiba saatnya ia menduduki jabatan yang memikul tanggungjawab paling berat itu sudah siap.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung yang berambut acak-acakan hingga terkesan liar. Kini mengenakan kemeja santai berwarna biru tua yang membungkus tubuh tegapnya dengan lengan kemeja yang digulung hingga sesiku dipadu dengan celana formal. Sungguh, Soonyoung merupakan salah satu pria terbaik yang dapat menyegarkan matamu dalam sekejap.

Bersanding dengan Jihoon yang memilih dengan gaun panjangnya berwarna biru muda. Mungkin menyesuaikan dengan Soonyoung. Terlihat paling kalem di antara orang-orang liar ini.

Baru beberapa saat mereka ingin menyantap steak buatan koki pribadi Soonyoung, bel berbunyi menandakan adanya tamu.

"Kau mengundang orang lain lagi, Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo heran. Diliriknya Jihoon yang hanya mengulas senyum kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar, _Ladies_." Soonyoung beranjak pergi.

Dan saat ia kembali, Wonwoo langsung merasa tegang. Aliran pembuluh darahnya terhenti, membuat dirinya membeku di kursi yang didudukinya. Napasnya tertahan sesaat.

" _Ladies_ , ucapkan selamat datang untuk tamu _special_ kita hari ini. Kim Mingyu dan Choi Seungcheol."

"Cheolie?!"

"Kau tidak memberitahu mengenai _party_ Soonyoung padaku, Sayang?" Seungcheol berjalan mendekati Jeonghan yang telah berdiri dari duduknya. Merangkul pinggang wanita itu mesra, kemudian mengecup serta melumat bibir Jeonghan sesaat. Membuat Jeonghan melenguh kesenangan dalam hati.

"Tidak. Soonyoung hanya mengajakku dan Wonwoo," jawab Jeonghan menoleh pada Soonyoung yang hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku memutuskan mengundang kedua pria yang kalah tampannya dari aku ini di saat-saat terakhir. Beruntungnya mereka juga mau datang," ujar Soonyoung yang sudah menempel kembali di samping Jihoon.

"Beruntung aku tidak sedang ada pekerjaan atau keluar kota."

 _Oh, my God!_

Suara berat khas pria dewasa mengudara. Kedataran dan nada dinginnya tak berubah. Pria itu begitu memikat, begitu maskulin. Rahang wajah yang semakin menegas seiring bertambahnya usia, tatapan mata yang tetap setajam elang dan manik sekelam malam yang selalu memancarkan gairah hanya saat bertatapan dengan wanita yang dicintainya.

Ya, Kim Mingyu. _Pheromone_ kejantanannya mengudara dengan bebasnya hingga mencapai sisi feminin seorang Jeon Wonwoo.

Berjalan dengan salah satu tangan tersembunyi dalam saku celananya, langkah perlahan namun pasti, pandangan penuh daya pikat yang tertuju pada sepasang mata yang tengah menatapnya. Tanpa banyak menit terlewati, kini Mingyu sudah berada begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo. Aroma _aftershave_ dan kelembutan vanilla bercampur menimbulkan aroma seks yang kuat di antara keduanya.

"Wonwoo."

"Mingyu," desahnya dalam napas tertahan.

Tak ada jawaban apapun. Mingyu hanya menarik kursi kosong tepat di sebelah kanan Wonwoo. Mungkin tak ada yang menyadari, namun Mingyu membawa kursi tersebut lebih mendekat, memperpendek jarak antara mereka.

Tapi semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tahu bahwa perasaan rindu tengah menyiksa kedua orang berbeda _gender_ tersebut. Yang dilakukan mereka hanyalah tersenyum, membiarkan dan mencoba memancing suasana agar sahabat mereka memiliki waktu berdua walaupun di tengah-tengah _party_ yang diperuntukan bagi orang lain.

.

.

.

Apa ini cara Tuhan mempertemukan kami kembali?

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Bola matanya berbinar saat Mingyu tak menjauh darinya.

"Sudah lama tak bertemu, Mingyu." Jeonghan mengangkat gelas _wine_ miliknya sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Apa kabarnya, Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon lembut.

"Baik, Jihoon."

"Aku kira dia tidak mau kembali lagi ke Seoul. Eh, ternyata dia sudah berada di sini selama seminggu lebih. Menyebalkan kau, Kim. Tidak mau memberitahuku," gerutu Soonyoung seraya memukul bahu Mingyu lumayan keras.

"Tch. Aku ke sini karena pekerjaan, bukan untuk bermain denganmu."

Dan secara random mereka memulai perbincangan yang semakin lama semakin tak karuan. Sebagian besar berisi godaan terhadap sepasang tunangan yang merupakan tokoh utama.

"Wonwoo."

"Eh, ya?" sontak Wonwoo mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, terkejut jika Mingyu menyapanya duluan.

"Apa kabarmu?" jenis pertanyaan basa-basi yang sangat standar di antara mantan kekasih.

"Baik. Kau?"

"Hm."

Atmosfir di antara keduanya sungguh terasa canggung. Walaupun Mingyu memang terbiasa terlihat datar dan tenang, tapi cukup membuat nyali Wonwoo menciut untuk sekedar bertanya kali ini. Sudah lima tahun, sungguh banyak perubahan pada diri Kim Mingyu.

Wajah, tubuh dan aura yang menunjukkan betapa jantannya pria di sampingnya ini. Sesosok pria yang berkembang sebagai penarik sekumpulan rubah betina yang akan senang hati melayani gairahnya tanpa perlunya bayaran.

"Jadi kau akan berapa lama di sini?" tanya Wonwoo, bola matanya melirik sedikit ke arah Mingyu yang ternyata tengah menatap dirinya intens, menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan seringai kecil yang sudah sangat lama tidak dijumpainya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Wonwoo sesungguhnya siulan kecil tercipta dalam hati Mingyu melihat penampilan wanita itu saat pertama bertemu tadi.

"Maksudku pekerjaanmu," ralat Wonwoo , tidak ingin membuat pria Kim itu salah paham.

"Rencana awal dua minggu. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan akan diperpanjang."

"Oh ..." Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Kapan kau akan mengikuti jejak Soonyoung dan lainnya?"

 **DEG**!

Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah diharapkan Wonwoo dan terlalu tiba-tiba, bahkan tidak dibayangkannya terucap begitu ringan dari sang mantan.

Ya, Mingyu adalah kekasih pertama Wonwoo yang sekarang disebutnya mantan. Pria yang membuatnya sulit berpaling namun ia tetap berhasil membuat dirinya sedikit move on setelah hampir dua tahun menutup diri. Karena sedikit sekali perasaannya tergerak pada lelaki di luar sana yang tak kalah baik nan tampan, menghasilkan hubungan jangka pendek yang selalu dikeluhkan Jeonghan.

"A-ah, doakan secepatnya saja," jawab Wonwoo agak gugup.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

'Aku menunggumu!' Ini hanya dalam pikiran Wonwoo.

Tidak mungkin bukan kalau Wonwoo jawab seperti itu. Karena itu ia hanya bisa berkata, "Ah—bukan apa-apa."

Menyedihkan.

"Kalau kau?" tidak mau ditanya lebih lanjut, Wonwoo cukup balikkan saja pertanyaannya.

"Seminggu lagi mungkin." Berbeda dengan Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan datarnya menjawab ringan pertanyaan yang agak sensitif tersebut.

"Seminggu?"

Bola mata yang berhiaskan warna dark brown itu sontak melebar. Degup jantungnya berpacu dengan kuat. Adanya remasan tak kasat mata yang mampu membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Kalau berhasil. Hanya saja aku belum bertemu orangtuanya kembali. Perkiraan satu minggu untuk mendapatkan jawaban penuh." Mingyu menyesap _wine_ yang telah terisi ulang pada gelasnya.

"Jangan bilang kalau calonmu ada di kota ini juga." Suara Wonwoo sedikit bergetar namun ia mencoba tetap berusaha tenang. Tanpa mengetahui jika Mingyu yang sedang setengah menunduk memancarkan seringai tertahannya.

"Begitulah. Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu jika berhasil."

"Ah~" Wonwoo mengangguk pelan, senyuman tipis namun miris membayanginya, "kudoakan semoga berjalan lancar. Oh, iya. Apa aku kenal wanita itu?"

Ohh ... sungguh bodohnya nona Jeon. Kenapa malah menanyakan sesuatu yang semakin menyakiti hatimu?

"Hn, kau mengenalnya baik."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya heran. Berusaha berpikir cepat kira-kira siapa yang dikenalnya dengan baik yang juga akrab dengan Mingyu. "boleh kutahu namanya siapa?"

"Nanti saja jika sudah pasti."

"Aa — jadi sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan? Hebat sekali kau mampu bertahan berstatuskan LDR. Padahal dulu kau bilang tidak akan kuat jika bersamaku menjalin LDR. Harus kuucapkan selamat kepada wanita beruntung itu." Suara lembutnya mengalunkan sindiran pengingat.

" _Thanks_."

"Seminggu lagi ya ... apa saat valentine?"

"Benar."

"Oh, Iya—"

"Wonwoo," panggil Mingyu dengan nada datarnya, memutus ucapan Wonwoo.

"Ya?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahinya sedikit.

"Kau masih tetap saja banyak bertanya."

 **DEG**!

"O-oh?! _Sorry_ , _sorry_. Kau pasti terganggu ya? Aku jadi tidak enak." Wonwoo tertawa kecil menutupi dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Tusukan yang terulang hanya dalam beberapa menit. Tch. Lima tahun memang perubahan besar bagi Mingyu yang dulu tidak pernah protes seperti itu. Kecuali jika dirinya sudah keterlaluan.

"Ya."

Hening kembali melanda, Wonwoo yang tidak kuat menahan gejolak perasaan kecewa dan amarah, membuatnya hampir hilang kendali. Sialan! Sia-sia saja _chemistry_ yang tercipta saat awal pertemuan.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Tanpa menoleh ke siapapun, Wonwoo meninggalkan pesan melalui Mingyu yang pasti mendengarkannya.

"Tolong katakan aku sedang ke kamar mandi kalau ada yang menanyakan."

Selepas Wonwoo pergi, Jeonghan yang duduk di sampingnya menoleh pada Mingyu.

"Eh? Kemana dia?" tanya Jeonghan yang sedari tadi sibuk berbicara dengan yang lainnya, menyadari jika sahabat baiknya pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya. Bagaimanapun, Jeonghan tetap yang paling peka dengan keberadaan Wonwoo walau terkadang lebih serius pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau mau kemana, Mingyu?" tanya Soonyoung saat melihat Mingyu beranjak pergi dari kursinya juga.

"Kamar mandi," jawabnya sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Jeonghan yang malah mengartikannya dengan tidak memberikan jawaban di mana Wonwoo berada membuat nona Jeon itu mendecih kesal.

Mingyu berjalan dengan santainya. Mata elangnya menyiratkan hasrat tertahan. Pendaman emosi yang meluap seketika saat aroma tubuh khas wanita yang berada di sampingnya menghilang.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Mingyu telah berada di salah satu ruangan paling pojok di salah satu sudut yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Mingyu berdiri sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sedangkan yang satunya kini mengetuk pintu yang tertutup.

"Sebentar!" seru suara merdu khas seorang wanita. Tapi Mingyu tetap diam.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Siapa di luar? Tunggu sebentar, oke?"

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Ketukan di pintu yang terdengar tidak sabaran, membuat Wonwoo berdecak kesal. Wonwoo tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Tak ada suara sahutan, lumayan membuatnya agak takut. Sungguh ia sangat ingin membunuh orang yang berani-beraninya mengganggu ketenangan sesaat yang sedang ia pergunakan sebaik-baiknya.

Ya, pintu yang diketuk berulangkali adalah pintu kamar mandi. Wonwoo memastikan sekali lagi wajahnya yang cukup kusut di cermin _half body_.

Cklek!

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak tahan ingin menggunakannya, heh?!" protes dari bibir Wonwoo langsung menghujam siapa pun yang berada di hadapannya kini yang baru saja disadari olehnya jika itu adalah Mingyu.

"Mi—"

Masih dalam diamnya, Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo masuk kembali dengan cepat dan menutup pintu kamar mandi keras kemudian menguncinya. Menyandarkan tubuh Wonwoo, menghimpitnya ke dinding dalam emosi yang semakin intens. Wonwoo yang terkejut hanya dapat mengikuti gerakan pria itu dengan lemah. Gerakan dada yang seketika cepat tak beraturan, ditambah Mingyu yang melakukan hal ini membuat Wonwoo semakin pasrah. Ya, dari dulu Wonwoo terlalu lemah untuk melawan Mingyu.

Tubuh keduanya melekat dengan pas. Bahkan napas hangat mereka saling menerpa. Dahi dan pucuk hidung bersentuhan, jari jemari yang diangkat Mingyu ke atas kepala Wonwoo saling bertautan tanpa adanya niat melepas.

Wonwoo bahkan membalas remasan tangan besar Mingyu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Wonwoo dalam bisikan halus.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

Sedetik kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman paling bergelora yang pernah mereka rasakan setelah sekian lama. Ciuman yang mendesak dan haus karena menginginkan begitu banyak dan lebih. Seluruh permukaan wajah Wonwoo yang merona dan terlihat pasrah, membuat Mingyu menggeram buas. Insting lelakinya yang sepenuhnya memandu.

Setiap jengkal kulit halus Wonwoo disentuhnya, dikecupnya tanpa ada rasa puas. Tubuh Wonwoo merespon dengan antusias yang tak kalah membara. Remasan dari jemari lentiknya di antara celah rambut Mingyu, semakin mendorong pria itu berbuat lebih dan lebih lagi.

Kejantanan Mingyu yang terhimpit terasa begitu sesak. Menggesekkannya dengan kasar pada bagian di antara kedua paha putih Wonwoo yang menggiurkan kini telah tersibak ke atas.

"Akh! Gyu!" pekik Wonwoo terlonjak saat ia merasakan tonjolan milik Mingyu yang menegang. Mereka merasakan rangsangan yang begitu kuat.

" _Damn_! _I need you now_!" seru Mingyu frustasi.

Wonwoo yang terengah mencoba menguasai kondisi dirinya yang sudah berantakan. " _I need you too_ , Gyu. _Get me out of here_ ," bisiknya terengah. Hilang sudah seribu alasan kemarahannya pada pria yang menatapnya gila akan gairah. Sebut ia bodoh atau apa pun itu.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, setelah berusaha memperbaiki penampilan mereka berdua di tengah libido yang tak terkendali dan kecupan curian di sela-sela. Tak ada yang dapat berkonsentrasi, tak ada yang benar-benar mengingat bagaimana mereka berpamitan pada sahabat-sahabat mereka hingga berada di dalam mobil Mingyu yang melaju kencang membelah jalanan kota besar itu.

Wonwoo terdesak di dalam _lift_ yang membawa mereka menuju apartemen pria Kim itu. Menggendongnya ala _bridal style_ dengan sedikit remasan pada sisi payudara yang tersentuh telapak tangan Mingyu. Hanya sesaat waktu berjalan, kini Wonwoo telah terjebak dan tertindih di sofa ruang tengah Mingyu.

"Apa kau mau melakukannya di sini?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara teredam di antara kedua payudara Wonwoo yang semakin membesar dan kencang akibat rangsangan.

"Kurasa ranjangmu lebih nyaman. Kita bisa bebas bergerak dan kau boleh melakukan gaya apapun. Bagaimana?" Wonwoo mendesah menggoda seraya mengelus leher belakang Mingyu dengan sensual.

"Aku terima itu."

Dalam satu tarikan kencang pada lengan Wonwoo yang dipaksa berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar tidur Mingyu, mendorongnya hingga terjatuh terlentang di atas ranjang _king size_ pria itu. Rintihan sakit pada lengan putihnya yang memerah tak menyurutkan napsunya memandang Mingyu yang sibuk melepaskan kemejanya, menampilkan tubuh berotot.

Mingyu menaiki ranjang, menarik _dress_ Wonwoo cepat, membuangnya entah kemana. Menyisakan Wonwoo dengan bra beserta celana dalamnya yang begitu menggoda. Manik hitam Mingyu berkilat nyalang, memandang rakus tubuh Wonwoo. Mingyu memposisikan tubuhnya di atas Wonwoo tanpa menindihnya sedikitpun setelah membuang seluruh _underwear_ Wonwoo, menyisakan wanitanya polos sepenuhnya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana caraku. Apalagi setelah aku tidak merasakannya sekian lama," desis Mingyu bergetar melawan hasrat yang memuncak.

Wonwoo tersenyum menggoda, melemaskan bahunya sesaat, kedua tangannya naik, jari jemarinya saling berkait di belakang leher Mingyu, menarik pria itu mendekat kemudian memberikan lumatan bibir sesaat.

"Oh—sepertinya aku lupa. Kau mau menunjukkan caranya, Tuan Kim?"

Mengedip beberapa kali dengan polosnya membuat Mingyu gemas sendiri. Mingyu tahu itu adalah tanda jika ia benar-benar diperbolehkan menjadi pemegang dominan sepenuhnya dalam permainan mereka malam ini.

"Dengan senang hati, Sayang."

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Mingyu sudah mencium Wonwoo penuh, saling mengecap, berbagi lumatan, desakan antar lidah yang tak terelakkan, basahnya bibir dan napas yang semakin memburu. Lenguhan Wonwoo yang begitu menikmati membawa pergerakan Mingyu menjelajah tubuh mungil yang semakin bergerak tak karuan di bawahnya.

Tangan kanannya meremas pelan payudara kiri Wonwoo yang masih saja membusung dengan indahya, memijatnya dengan intensitas semakin keras hingga erangan Wonwoo di sela ciuman mereka terdengar. Mingyu menjepit puncak payudara Wonwoo yang telah muncul dan menegang di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, menjepit seraya telapak tangannya masih meremas-remas.

Begitu pula dengan payudara kanan Wonwoo. Kini kedua tangan Mingyu tidak ada yang menganggur, sedangkan bibir dan lidahnya telah menjelajahi bagian leher Wonwoo. Menyecap, menghirup rakus aroma tubuh wanita muda yang terasa bagaikan udaranya. Sesekali menggigit dan menghisap meninggalkan ruam-ruam tanda kepemilikan darinya.

Bibirnya terus menjelajah turun, bermain menggantikan salah satu tangannya untuk menjilati puncak payudara Wonwoo, menasukkan daging mungil yang disukainya untuk disedot dan dimainkan oleh lidahnya. Jambakan di rambut Mingyu disertai erangan keras membuktikan jika Wonwoo menyukai perlakuan darinya.

Telapak tangan Mingyu telah meluncur naik turun tubuh Wonwoo, membelai lembut seluruh bagian yang dapat dijangkaunya. Tangannya lebih memilih untuk turun melewati perut ramping terus menuju bagian kewanitaan Wonwoo yang dirasakannya sudah sangat basah. Membelainya lembut berulang kali membuat Wonwoo gemas dan berhasil mendesah menyebutkan namanya.

"Gyuuu!" pekikan keras mengudara seraya tubuhnya sedikit melonjak saat jari tengah Mingyu memasuki dirinya, kemudian menggerakkannya dengan liar. Erangan erotis memenuhi kamar yang bernuansa temaram itu. Mingyu sendiri menggeram masih menahan hasrat birahi miliknya.

Namun ia tahu bahwa tidak bisa ia menunda untuk segera merengguk kenikmatan duniawi saat Wonwoo sendiri sudah menatapnya penuh damba. Dan akhirnya Mingyu memilih untuk memulai saat ini juga, tanpa mau memikirkan kapan akan mengakhirinya.

"Akh—! Mingyu!"

Teriakan Wonwoo diiringi desahan hebat terlontar saat kejantanan Mingyu memasuki dirinya. Mereka terus berlanjut menghabiskan malam dalam pergumulan panas, liar yang diselingi ledakan kepuasaan, tak ada yang dapat menghentikan gairah keduanya yang sudah meluap tidak ada habisnya.

Gerakan saling menumbuk, tubuh polos yang bergesekkan dengan keringat mengalir membasahi, ciuman beserta lumatan yang diiringi erangan dan desahan hebat, aroma persetubuhan yang semakin menyengat. Semua itu yang diinginkan keduanya saat ini.

Tidak ingin mengingat apapun.

Bahkan status keduanya.

Ini tidak bisa disebut hanya sekedar seks belaka. Keintiman yang dipenuhi hasrat saling merindu lebih tepat disebut bercinta.

Ya, mereka bercinta hingga tubuh mereka mencapai batas, jatuh terlelap dalam pelukan dan deru napas yang menyatu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oh, God..._ sungguh Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Mingyu untuk malam yang telah mereka lewati. Malam penuh gairah dan kepuasan seksualitas yang masih dapat ia rasakan ledakannya hingga kini. Sejak tatapan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya selepas lima tahun, Wonwoo mengerti jika ia terjerat dalam kegilaan pesona pria Kim itu.

Pada akhirnya ia menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja hingga Mingyu memasuki dirinya dengan keras dan cepat. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk menahan diri, tidak akan membiarkannya mudah hanya karena beberapa sentuhan. Tapi, apa yang terjadi? Di sinilah ia, tergelatak masih dengan peluh yang belum sepenuhnya mengering meninggalkan lengket dalam kondisi polos tanpa sehelai pakaian. Hanya tertutupi selimut berwarna biru tua.

Kenyataan itu mengguncang dirinya. Wonwoo tersentak saat melihat Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk berukuran sedang melilit di pinggulnya menutupi sesuatu yang dapat memuaskan seluruh wanita, handuk kecil lainnya bertengger manis di pundak lebarnya, menahan jatuhnya air dari rambutnya.

"Kau sudah bangun."

Wonwoo tanpa banyak bicara hanya mencoba bangun walau diakuinya jika bagian bawahnya terasa nyeri. Tanpa perlu malu ia menuruni ranjang dan berjalan melewati pria itu. Untuk apa malu jika semalam ia berteriak penuh kepuasan.

Wonwoo tidak menyangkalnya.

"Aku pinjam kamar mandinya."

"Akan kusiapkan baju ganti untukmu di atas kasur."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa mengenakan pakaian semalam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Mingyu, Wonwoo menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memutar keran _shower_ hingga air dingin mengenai seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang perlahan merosot turun ke lantai. Lututnya tertekuk ke atas, tangannya menangkup wajah cantiknya. Tak lama, isakan kecil lolos dari bibir yang masih membengkak merah.

"Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Sudah Wonwoo duga. Kaos lengan panjang dan _jeans_ beserta _underwear_ telah tersedia di atas tempat tidur yang masih terlihat berantakan. Ia masih ingat, jika itu hampir mirip pakaian miliknya yang masih tertinggal di apartemen Mingyu.

Tapi haruskah Wonwoo mengenakan pakaian yang tidak tersentuh selama lima tahun? Bisa jadi pakaian itu sudah beraroma tidak mengenakan atau mungkin bisa membuat tubuhnya gatal-gatal.

Wonwoo yang masih mengenakan bathrobe mengambil setumpuk pakaian itu, mendekatkannya ke hidung mancungnya. Wangi familiar tercium olehnya. Wangi dari sabun cuci beserta pelembut pakaian. Lagipula semuanya masih terlihat rapi, lipatannya juga terlihat masih baru.

Tidak mungkin bukan jika Mingyu menyempatkan diri mencuci semua pakaiannya yang ada di sini dalam waktu seminggu ini? Untuk apa? Apa ia sudah merencanakan untuk menidurinya?

"Argh!"

Geraman frustasi terdengar menyiksa. Gerakan naik turun dadanya menggila. Sungguh kacau perasaannya pagi hari ini. Adanya banyak pertanyaan. Dan ia butuh jawaban.

Tidak berapa lama Wonwoo telah rapi. Dress yang digunakannya semalam telah terlipat rapi. Nanti ia akan meminta sebuah plastik atau tas kecil agar dapat dibawanya pulang.

Mingyu tengah menyesap kopi hitamnya saat Wonwoo duduk di hadapannya. Meja makan kecil itu telah tersedia sarapan untuk dua orang. Wonwoo meneguk kopinya. Rasa manis dan kafein yang bercampur memang sungguh ia perlukan saat ini.

Wonwoo memotong telur mata sapinya, kemudian menusuknya bersamaan dengan sosis sapi yang telah bercampur mayonaise. "Tidak kusangka semua itu masih bersih. _Thanks_."

"Aku telah mencuci ulang yang ada di lemari. Termasuk milikmu. Tapi untuk yang itu, aku membeli yang baru. Kurasa ukuran tubuhmu sudah berbeda."

"Oh. Jadi memang karena kau telah merencanakan ingin meniduriku dalam waktu dekat?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi sempat terlintas dalam otakku. Yang penting tidak sia-sia aku membelinya untuk sesuatu yang mendadak seperti semalam."

"Sialan. Kau benar-benar merencanakan ini. Harusnya yang kau tiduri itu wanitamu. Bukan mantanmu."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia telah menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih cepat. "Kau wanitaku."

Decakan kasar mengalun dari bibir Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja bukan, Tuan Kim. Ingat kau punya wanita lain di luar sana yang akan bisa kau telanjangi dan masuki tiap malam nantinya." Wonwoo kehilangan napsu makannya dalam sekejap. Ia menenggak kopinya dalam beberapa kali tegukan hingga tersisa sedikit.

"Aku selesai. Kuharap setelah ini kita tidak bertemu dulu."

"Apa maksudmu?" geraman tertahan milik Mingyu menggema dalam ruangan.

" _Stop it_. Ini salah. Kesalahan yang amat fatal. Aku sungguh bodoh."

"Tidak ada yang salah dan kau tidak bodoh," bantah Mingyu dengan datar.

Wonwoo menggebrak meja makan dan berjalan ke luar ruangan secepat ia bisa.

"Aku tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang! Sebentar lagi kau akan bertunangan dan kau masih bisa melakukan seks dengan bebas?! Oh, _God_! Kau membuatku gila, Kim! Dulu kita memang sering bercinta. Tapi itu dulu sebelum kau meninggalkanku. Dan seharusnya tidak kita ulangi selang beberapa jam setelah pertemuan pertama kita lagi!" teriak Wonwoo terengah, temperamennya naik signifikan.

Wonwoo meraih tas kecilnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari pintu keluar. Ia ingat kenapa tas itu bisa ada di sana.

Mingyu berlari cepat menyusul Wonwoo. Menggenggam lengan atas wanita cantik itu hingga menghadapnya, kemudian mendekapnya erat. Berjalan maju hingga punggung Wonwoo membentur tembok. Mencium wanita itu dengan cepat, melumat bibir bawahnya, menyesap hingga Wonwoo berdesir panas tanpa sadar ia membuka bibirnya lebih. Membuat lidah Mingyu bergelut dengan miliknya. Lenguhan, napas yang berhembus kasar dan gesekan tubuh yang disertai saling meremas merupakan hal yang tak dapat dihindari keduanya.

Terlalu sulit untuk saling melepaskan. Ini lah kelemahan terbesar keduanya. Perasaan menyatu yang terasa sempurna hanya dengan berdekatan. Sungguh tidak adil jika mereka tak dapat bersatu.

Mingyu melepaskannya perlahan, memberikan kecupan kecil beberapa kali di permukaan bibir Wonwoo yang semakin menggoda.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Kau menginginkanku. Tidak ada yang salah," ucapnya terengah.

"Ya. Tidak salah. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan, Mingyu," bisik Wonwoo seraya mengangkat wajahnya. Air mata mengalir turun perlahan. Sorot kecewa dan sakit menyinari matanya yang sendu.

"Kau tahu. Aku masih mencintaimu," ucap Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. Membuat tubuh Mingyu menegang sesaat. Tangan mungil Wonwoo membelai wajah Mingyu, mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Mengecup bibir tebal itu sekilas.

"Semalam dengan mudahnya kau memberitahuku jika ada wanita lain yang menempati hatimu. Dan dengan mudahnya kau melakukan seks denganku. Aku harus bagaimana? Aku masih punya perasaan, Gyu. Cukup. Biarkan apa yang terjadi tadi malam sebuah mimpi. Anggap tidak pernah terjadi."

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu yang entah mengapa mudah bergerak menjauh. Dalam sekejap, Wonwoo telah berada di luar pintu apartemen pria itu. Sambil tersenyum manis, Wonwoo berkata, "Selamat tinggal, Kim Mingyu."

Hening.

Pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup rapat seperti sedia kala. Menyisakan seorang pria yang terkekeh pelan.

"Selamat tinggal? Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lepas lagi, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

.

Selepas pagi yang memuakkan—anggapan Wonwoo yang tidak bisa dibantah—ia seperti mengalami kekosongan. Hati dan pikiran yang berantakan membuatnya terus-menerus menginginkan kafein sebagai asupan pokoknya. Sedangkan makanan pokok mulai jarang tersentuh. Napsu makan menghilang begitu saja.

Sentuhan dan kecupan seorang Kim Mingyu sangat sulit dihapus, baik dalam benak maupun tubuhnya. Segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan masih terasa hingga tubuhnya menggigil, aliran darah berdesir kencang, napasnya terguncang. Namun di atas perasaan melayang itu semua, tetesan air mata turut berjatuhan.

Antara menyesal dan mensyukuri.

Perbuatan intim malam itu membuktikan jika Mingyu masih mengingat, menginginkan dirinya. Perlakuan Mingyu sebelum dan sesudah melakukan itu membuatnya tak mengira jika ia hanyalah dianggap sebagai mainan sesaat. Ya, mainan—ini anggapan sepihak dari Wonwoo. Mungkin pria itu sedang kalut karena harus melamar seorang wanita.

Wanita yang tak ia kenal.

Dan Wonwoo tak ingin mencari tahu siapa. Ia hanya ingin membuat semua berakhir dan menyimpan _memory_ manis sesaatnya.

Sudah waktunya ia _move on_.

Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tapi, ketika kau telah jatuh terlalu dalam, kau membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk berusaha bangun.

Dan Wonwoo akan mencobanya walaupun perlahan-lahan.

Hari minggu ini, ia putuskan untuk menata dirinya. Masih dengan menutup diri di kamar tanpa berniat melakukan apa pun. Paling tidak, ia akan menata matanya yang pasti sudah membuat lingkaran hitam, kantung mata tebal dan bola mata yang memerah. Yeah, _you know_. Dari hal paling terkecil untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Erangan keras beserta remasan pada kertas laporan sungguh menakutkan bagi yang melihatnya. Wonwoo marah! Permainan ternyata belum selesai. Pria itu tidak membiarkan ia bebas begitu saja. Wonwoo tidak bisa membaca pikiran sang mantan kekasih yang ingin sekali disumpahinya agar berubah menjadi idiot.

Ya, Kim Mingyu. Kenapa Wonwoo bisa mengira jika permainan belum usai?

Oke, sekarang kita lihat.

Tepat di depan meja nona Jeon sudah berdiri seorang pria dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajahnya yang mengenakan kacamata. Hong Jisoo. Begitu ia memperkenalkan dirinya beberapa menit lalu.

Bungkusan makan siang telah berada di atas meja Wonwoo. Sekarang memang sudah menunjukkan jam istirahat. Perut Wonwoo pun telah melakukan demo. Namun yang membuat Wonwoo jengkel, ia tidak pernah dan tidak perlu diantarkan makan siang seperti ini. Apalagi jika hal itu menyebabkan gosip tentang dirinya tersebar di penjuru kantor.

 _Damn it!_

"Nona Wonwoo, Anda harus makan dahulu baru aku benar-benar bisa pergi dari sini. Tuan Mingyu tak akan senang jika aku kabur untuk mengawasi Anda. Dan Anda pasti tahu betapa mengerikannya ia jika keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Tuan Junhuijuga sudah memberikan ijin. Jadi Anda tidak bisa mengusir saya."

Itu lah masalahnya. Dengan ucapan sepanjang itu, membawa-bawa nama Kim Mingyu bahkan Wen Junhui—sang Boss membuat Wonwoo sulit berkutik. Dua nama pria tampan yang begitu terkenal. Membuat gosip jika dirinya memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu pria paling diincar di seluruh dunia versi beberapa tabloid.

Wonwoo langsung menyambar ponselnya, menekan angka 5 yang merupakan sambungan khusus langsung ke nomor ponsel Mingyu. _Line_ yang tidak pernah berubah walau sudah berganti ponsel.

"Wonie."

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" seru Wonwoo bernada kasar yang bercampur umpatan dalam hati.

"Dia sudah datang?"

"Ya. Orangmu sudah di sini. Sekarang jelaskan apa maksudnya dengan memaksaku untuk makan sesuatu yang kau berikan?"

"Kau cukup makan itu sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau sakit karena pikiran _negative_ yang ada di kepalamu sejak kemarin."

"Hah! Itu kau tahu, Tuan Kim. Jadi lebih baik kau menjauh dariku sehingga pikiran itu tidak berlama-lama di kepalaku. Mengerti?!" bentak Wonwoo kesal.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan dengan benar?"

Wonwoo hanya mendengus kasar sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah ku duga. Makan. Dan aku tidak mau dibantah. Jangan sampai aku dengar kau masuk rumah sakit hanya karena tidak mau makan."

"Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Jangan membantah. Makan sekarang, Sayang. Aku tutup dulu. Nanti ku hubungi lagi."

"Mi—"

Wonwoo melotot saat hubungan putus begitu saja. Apa-apaan pria itu?! Kemudian Wonwoo menatap Jisoo yang masih setia berdiri. Menatap wajah suruhan pria Kim yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah sama sekali.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ekspresi wajahnya datar.

"Apa kau akan berdiri terus di sana?"

"Karena kata tuan Mingyu, Anda tidak suka jika harus makan sendirian kecuali di rumah. Saya juga sudah membawa bekal untuk diri sendiri," ujar Jisoo ringan sambil mengangkat tas kecil yang berisi bekalnya. "Jadi saya boleh duduk di sini?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pasrah kemudian melirik Jeonghan di sampingnya yang sudah siap beranjak ke kantin perusahaan.

" _Sorry_ , Jeonghan."

"Ah, _it's okay_ , Wonu," jawab Jeonghan yang dari tadi terdiam karena terkejut juga dengan kedatangan pria suruhan Mingyu, "mungkin aku akan membungkus makananku dan ikut bergabung di sini. Bagaimana?" Jeonghan mengerti jika Wonwoo tidak terbiasa makan berdua dengan orang yang tidak dekat dengannya.

" _Thanks_ ," sahut Wonwoo lega bahwa Jeonghan peka.

" _You're welcome, Dear_. Aku pergi dulu. Kau makanlah dulu bersamanya."

"Jadi, mari kita makan Nona Wonwoo. Ini sudah agak lewat waktunya makan. Asam lambung Anda belum naik, 'kan?" tanya Jisoo sedikit khawatir.

Jisoo merupakan tangan kanan Mingyu. Dirinya lah yang membantu Mingyu untuk menyuruh beberapa orang untuk memantau kondisi Wonwoo selama lima tahun ini. Karena itu ia tahu tentang riwayat penyakit asam lambung Wonwoo yang sempat kritis dulu.

"Belum. Jadi kau tahu tentang penyakitku ya?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyantap bekalnya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak membuang energinya dan memakan bekal ini secepat mungkin.

"Tentu saja. Tuan Mingyu memberitahu saya," ucap Jisoo kalem.

Setelah itu tidak ada percakapan berarti, bahkan ketika Jeonghan sudah bergabung bersama mereka. Jisoo benar-benar mengundurkan diri setelah mereka semua selesai makan. Membuat Wonwoo terhempas lelah di kursinya.

"Wouw! Aku tidak mengira Mingyu sampai seperti itu padamu. Memang ada apa dengan kalian sih?" Jeonghan berdecak heran melihat emosi Wonwoo yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengatasi ini," kilah Wonwoo yang kini mulai bekerja kembali. Waktu istirahat memang teah usai, ia beruntung Jeonghan tidak melanjutkan sesi _interview_ ala majalah gosip.

Tapi, itu bukanlah hanya sekali terjadi. Hingga beberapa hari kemudian masih terus berlanjut adanya bekal makan siang dari Mingyu. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menolak karena sang boss Junhui ikut memandanginya tajam saat lewat di depan mejanya saat makan siang. Wonwoo masih menerima kegiatan anehnya tersebut, tapi tidak dengan berbicara melalui media apapun dengan Mingyu.

Padahal Mingyu selalu menyempatkan diri menelpon saat malam, sebelum jam tidur Wonwoo berdentang. Tetap saja Wonwoo memilih diam tak merespon. Dan kejadiannya selalu sama, semua gangguan diakhiri dengan sebuah pesan singkat pengantar tidur ala Mingyu.

"Cukup hari ini. Selamat tidur, Sayang. Jangan pernah pergi dariku. K.M."

.

.

.

Hari sabtu pun tiba, besok merupakan hari _valentine_. Hari yang ditunggu banyak orang, kecuali Wonwoo.

"Hei, Wonu. Ayo pulang. Cuaca sungguh dingin. Aku ingin cepat-cepat membuat cokelat untuk diberikan pada Seungcheollie besok." Jeonghan menarik-narik lengan blazer Wonwoi yang tengah menata mejanya sebelum pulang.

"Aissh~ iya, Jeonghan. Tidak sabaran sekali sih."

"Aku ingin segera sampai rumah. Katanya kau mau ikut denganku?" decak Jeonghan.

Wonwoo yang sadar jika hari ini ia akan menumpang pulang dengan mobil Jeonghan, tentu saja ia akan sedikit bersantai. Tidak ada sesuatu hal yang harus dikerjakannya untuk menyambut hari esok di mana warna merah muda bertebaran dengan indahnya.

Tanpa sadar semakin hari Wonwoo selalu mendesah lelah seakan beban berat tengah menimpanya. Jeonghan yang kini berjalan dengannya keluar dari kantor mereka, melirik penasaran.

"Hei. Kau itu kenapa?"

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jeonghan . "Apanya yang kenapa?"

"Ck! Sejak berapa hari yang lalu, kau terus-terusan mendesah. Aku lebih senang mendengarmu mendesah karena dimasuki seseorang, bukan karena sesuatu yang entah apa itu dan aku anggap sesuatu itu tidak baik sama sekali," cecar Jeonghan yang kini menatap tajam Wonwoo.

"Bahkan kau tidak mau bercerita apa yang terjadi setelah kau dan Mingyu pulang lebih cepat," lanjutnya lirih. Jeonghan hanya berharap pertemuan keduanya kemarin merupakan sebuah langkah yang baru.

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah, senyuman tipis ia berikan untuk menenangkan Jeonghan. "Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." Tangan kanannya menarik tangan kiri Jeonghan, "ayo! lebih cepat kita sampai di mobilmu, lebih cepat kau membuatkan coklat untuk pria beruntung itu."

Kali ini Jeonghan lah yang mendesah pasrah. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang susah sekali diajak bicara. Baru beberapa langkah, kini mereka benar-benar berhenti.

Kim Mingyu berjalan mendekati mereka. Melawan arus orang-orang yang akan pulang melewati dirinya dengan tatapan penuh minat. Pria yang selalu jadi bahan gosip dengan salah satu wanita tercantik di perusahaan mereka akhirnya menampakkan dirinya. Bukan dengan hanya nama pengantar yang disebutkan orang lain.

Langkah tegap disertai aura kuat yang terpancar, membuktikan eksistensi tak terbantahkan yang ia miliki. Tatapan elangnya tertancap pada mata wanita yang sudah menegang kaku hingga mengalihkan pandangan pun tidak sanggup.

"Wonwoo."

"Mingyu."

Pria tampan itu berhenti tepat di depan Wonwoo, tampak tidak mempedulikan Jeonghan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo berusaha sedatar mungkin.

"Kau ingat bukan besok hari apa?"

"Tentu." Wonwoo menahan napas sesaat, "lalu?"

"Kau tidak lupa apa yang kita bicarakan waktu itu bukan?"

Tidak banyak yang keduanya perbincangkan saat bertemu. Wonwoo tahu hal ini merujuk kemana. Saat party Soonyoung. Hanya itu yang menyangkutpautkan hari esok.

"Ya. Jadi besok kau akan melakukannya?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan orangtua wanitaku."

Wonwoo langsung mendengus kasar. "Ah. _Chukkae_. Tinggal puncaknya bukan? Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Aku yakin besok berjalan lancar. Hanya saja aku ingin kau makan malam di rumahku besok. Orangtuaku ingin bertemu denganmu. Sekalian—" jeda sesaat. Mingyu memajukan wajahnya mendekati Wonwoo yang kini melebarkan bola matanya tanpa merubah posisi. Mingyu masih terdiam hingga Wonwoo mulai berdiri gelisah.

"Sekalian?"

"Akan kutunjukkan pada semua orang siapa wanitaku," kata Mingyu seraya menyeringai kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "kutunggu besok. Kau harus datang," lanjutnya melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik, berjalan menjauh. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri kaku.

Wonwoo mengerti, dinginnya cuaca tak sedingin hatinya kini. Seulas senyuman miris terlukis di bibirnya.

"Bersiaplah. Bukankah kau sudah menyadari hal ini sejak hari itu, Wanita bodoh?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri, diiringi hembusan angin yang semakin menyayat kulit beserta Jeonghan yang tengah mendekapnya erat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Valentine_ bukan hanya acara untuk para kekasih namun juga untuk orang terkasih lainnya termasuk keluarga. Seperti halnya di kediaman Kim saat ini. Nuansa merah muda menyerbak di seluruh penjuru ruangan, warna lembut nan cerah yang jarang sekali terlihat di rumah itu.

Namun berkat sang nyonya rumah yang ingin sekali merayakan _valentine_ bersama suami, anak-anaknya dan orang-orang terdekat lainnya. Apalagi putra bungsunya ingin menunjukkan hubungan _special_ yang akan terjalin lebih jauh dengan calon menantunya kepada semua orang, jadi lah _mini party_ bertema kasih sayang mampu mengundang minat para undangan.

Semoga calon menantuku juga menyukai pesta kecil ini. Doanya saat ini.

Bunyi bel terdengar di kediaman Kim, tak lama kemudian nyonya Kim telah memeluk menyambut seorang wanita bersurai cantik kesayangannya.

"Wonu sayang. Aku senang kita bisa bertemu kembali.

Wonwoo memeluk balik wanita tua yang sudah seperti ibunya sendiri. Sungguh ia juga rindu dengan nyonya Kim.

"Aku juga."

"Ayo ke dalam, yang lain sudah berkumpul."

Wonwoo melihat jika sahabat-sahabatnya bahkan orangtuanya—yang tidak ia sangka—pun sudah hadir terlebih dahulu. Mereka semua bercengkrama dengan antusias. Wonwoo langsung berbaur dengan yang lainnya, tanpa mau mendekati Mingyu yang sejak awal telah menatapnya.

Wonwoo hanya mengucapkan sapaan formal kepada Mingyu. Setelahnya ia menyibukkan dengan siapapun yang bersedia berbincang dengannya. Hingga Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo yang hanya duduk sendirian di sofa panjang.

Tak ada yang berbicara, Wonwoo tetap diam, Mingyu tetap memperhatikannya tanpa jeda. Setelah sekian lama, Wonwoi sudah tidak sanggup menahan diri. Ia ingin segera pulang, tapi acara ini tak akan selesai jika Mingyu belum memperkenalkan sang tunangan secara resmi di hadapannnya dan semua orang.

Wonwoo perlu melakukan gerakan pertama.

"Jadi dimana dia?"

"Ayo," ajak Mingyu berdiri seraya menggenggam tangan Wonwoo. Ini lah yang ditunggu-tunggu Mingyu.

"Tunggu." Wonwoo menahan gerak Mingyu. "memang dimana?"

"Jalan saja maka semakin cepat kau bertemu."

"Tapi lebih baik kita tidak bergandengan seperti ini, atau nanti dia cemburu." Wonwoo tetap bersikeras menahan tarikan Mingyu. Sebagai seorang wanita, Wonwoo tetaplah punya perasaan tidak ingin menyakiti sesama wanita. Walaupun hatinya sedang menggores luka yang kian membesar.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Mingyu tanpa mau dibantah.

Dengan sedikit sentakan dan gerakan cepat, Wonwoo mau tidak mau terbawa oleh arahan Mingyu. Menuju ke bagian lain kediaman mewah Kim, menaiki tangga dan berada di bagian ujung rumah dekat dengan perpustakaan. Meninggalkan keramaian dan tatapan banyak orang.

Wonwoo tidak dapat mengingat itu ruangan apa saat mereka berhenti dan Mingyu membuka kuncinya. Wonwoo masih bersikap tenang walau lirikan matanya pada Mingyu yang malah dijawab hanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Lepaskan alas kakimu." Wonwoo menurutinya tanpa banyak bertanya.

 _Well_ , Mingyu jarang tersenyum seperti itu jika bukan karena sesuatu hal atau seseorang yang berharga membuatnya senang. Dan Jeon Wonwoo berpikir jika itu karena hubungan Mingyu dengan wanita itu sudah pasti selangkah lebih maju. Berbanding terbalik, senyuman miris yang begitu tipis tersemat di bibir Wonwoo.

Mingyu membawa Wonwoo ke tengah-tengah ruangan yang tertutupi oleh cermin besar menutupi seluruh permukaan di empat penjuru dinding. Lampu yang bersinar terang membuat kondisi ruangan terlihat semakin luas dibanding aslinya. Lantainya berlapiskan karpet beludru berwarna merah halus menggelitik telapak kaki telanjang keduanya.

Kosong.

Tidak ada seorangpun di sini.

Bingung.

Wonwoo memandang setiap sudut, mencari wanita penakluk sang mantan kekasihnya. Namun tidak ia temukan. Di tengah kebingungan, Wonwoo tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Mingyu yang telah menempel di punggung belakangnya.

Mingyu menatap sendu wajah cantik Wonwoo dari pantulan cermin di hadapan mereka, Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Kemudian mendekap tubuh Wonwoo, melingkari tubuh mungil itu tanpa menyakitinya. Walau begitu, Wonwoo tetap saja sontak menegang.

Rambut halus di seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Merutuk dalam hati kenapa dirinya tidak pernah terbiasa dengan segala sentuhan dari Mingyu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Mingyu?!" pekik Wonwoo tidak terima setelah beberapa saat terpaku.

"Sudah diam."

"Tapi jangan seperti ini!"

"Sstt~ sekarang coba kau perhatikan. Apa yang kau lihat? Terserah kau mau melihat ke arah mana. Karena kita dikelilingi oleh cermin."

"Hah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku ganti. Apa ada seorang wanita yang kau lihat di ruangan ini?"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya kesal. "Ck! Tentu saja. Aku melihat diriku di sini. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini lelaki?"

"Kau wanita dan aku yang paling tahu seluruh tubuhmu," ucap Mingyu menggoda.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh. Cepat lepaskan tanganmu. Aku jadi semakin takut ketahuan jika aku bertemu dengannya." Wonwoo benar-benar kalut, ia tidak mau dicap sebagai perusak hubungan orang walaupun niatan itu sungguh besar.

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

Bola mata Wonwoo membesar. "Apa? Kapan?" pekiknya.

"Kau tidak sadar juga? Siapa wanita yang kau lihat di seluruh sisi cermin ini. Itu lah calon istriku."

Bola mata Wonwoo melebar saat menyadari siapa yang dimaksud Mingyu.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Mingyu kini semakin merengkuh Wonwoo erat, bahu mungil Wonwoo menopang dagu Mingyu. Beberapa saat, pria itu malah mengubur wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Menghisap aroma tubuh wanitanya yang memabukkan.

"Mingyu!" Wonwoo memberontakan diiringi desahan karena ulahnya. Masih dalam rengkuhan hangat yang membuat Wonwoo menahan tangis karena merasa ini salah. Ia menatap tembok cermin di hadapannya, terpantul _figure_ mereka yang nampak begitu serasi. Hingga ia menyadari jika Mingyu tengah memandangnya melalui cermin itu.

Tatapan elangnya dan tubuhnya yang masih terperangkap oleh Mingyu membuat detakan jantungnya dan frekuensi bernapasnya meningkat pesat.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, apalagi untuk hal seserius ini," Ucap Mingyu perlahan dengan ketegasan yang pasti, "kau lah wanita itu. Setiap cermin yang menutupi ruangan ini, merefleksikan dirimu yang selalu terpantul dalam setiap sisi hidupku. Bayanganmu tidak dapat dihilangkan. Ragamu selalu saja muncul ketika pikiranku kosong walau hanya sesaat. Suaramu bahkan masih terekam jelas hingga aku hampir gila mengharapkan kau nyata berada di sampingku."

"Sebut aku pengecut karena aku memutuskan untuk tidak menerima ajakanmu berhubungan jarak jauh. Aku hanya memikirkan dirimu, aku pasti akan fokus kepada pekerjaanku sehingga mengabaikanmu dalam kesepian. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Dulu aku pernah mengatakan jika aku akan melepaskanmu sesaat. Suatu saat nanti jika memang Tuhan mengijinkan semuanya berjalan lebih cepat, maka kau akan menemukanku telah berada dalam jarak pandangmu. Namun sayangnya Tuhan berkehendak lain. Aku mengikuti perkembanganmu, bahkan hubunganmu dengan para pria." Mingyu mengacak kasar rambutnya.

"Sialan! Aku benar-benar _stress_ akan hal itu."

"Mi-Mingyu—"

"Apa kau tahu? Soonyoung bahkan Jihoon termasuk dalam rencanaku agar dapat bertemu denganmu."

"Mereka?!"

"Ya, sudah cukup semua ini. Aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi."

Refleksi cermin menangkap gerakan tangan kanan Mingyu yang kini telah menggenggam kotak kecil berwarna hitam pekat, membukanya perlahan kemudian memasangkan sebuah cincin di jemari Wonwoo tanpa pemberitahuan apa pun.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Wonwoo tergagap, dalam keadaan bingung dengan cincin berlian yang tersemat pas di jarinya. Wonwoo menduduk memandang jemarinya yang masih digenggam Mingyu.

"Wonie."

Mingyu membalik tubuh Wonwoo agar menghadapnya. Kedua tangannya merengkuh lembut wajah cantik yang terhiasi raut kebingungan, kedua ibu jarinya membelai pelan pipi halus Wonwoo. Memandang tepat bola mata yang Mingyu yakini merupakan bola mata terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sayang. Jangan pernah kau lepas cincin ini. Itu tanda bahwa kau adalah milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu lagi. Tidak boleh ada yang merubah posisiku di dalam hidupmu. Apa kau mengerti, Sayang?"

Mingyu menuntut sebuah keseriusan yang tidak bisa Wonwoo bantah sama sekali. Iris matanya telah berkaca-kaca, bibirnya bergetar mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Aku telah menunggumu terlalu lama," ujar Wonwoo lemah.

Jemarinya bergerak mengelus rahang tegas Mingyu, kemudian menariknya mendekat dan dengan cepat mencium pria itu dengan kasar. Isakan tangis yang langsung terdengar membuat Mingyu sempat menjauh, namun ditarik kembali oleh Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang paham akan jawaban nonverbal yang dilontarkan wanitanya, turut membalas ciuman dan lumatan di antara senyuman keduanya bercampur aliran air mata bahagia Wonwoo. Pelukan Mingyu pada pinggul dan tengkuk Wonwoo semakin mengetat, sensasi kelegaan, rindu, bahagia dan cinta menjadi satu.

"Bodoh. Harusnya kau cukup menjawabnya"

"Ya, aku bodoh karena mau menerima pria menjengkelkan sepertimu."

Saling mendekatkan dahi dan ujung hidung mancung keduanya.

"Aaa—selamat hari _valentine_ , Sayang."

Wonwoo mengecup bibir Mingyu sekilas. "Terima kasih. Ini adalah hari _valentine_ pertama yang kurayakan dengan seorang kekasih dan juga calon suami." Wonwoo tertawa kecil, "akhirnya kau mewujudkannya, Gyu."

"Kita bersama, Sayang. Ini juga yang pertama untukku," ujar Mingyu tulus.

Tanpa banyak bicara, keduanya telah larut ke dalam hangatnya pelukan dan ciuman pelepasan. Tanpa mempedulikan jika keluarga dan sahabat mereka terpekik bahagia menyaksikan kelakuan keduanya dari pintu yang terbuka lebar. Tanpa adanya keinginan untuk saling menjauh kembali. Dan mengucapkan doa jika _valentine_ kali ini bukanlah suatu mimpi.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **-oOo-**

.

.

.

 **A/n:**

 **Yuhuuu another remake dari ff ku di fandom anime naruto. Wkwkwk. Ngeditnya cape, mudah2an kali ini gda yg salah nama lagi.**

 **Sungguh kemarin pas tau ada yang salah dari kakak sepupuku langsung ngakak berat. Jangan pernah ngedit pas lagi jam sibuk. Tapi kayanya aku ga jera deh, masih aja sempet ngedit begitu.**

 **Untuk menyambut valentine yang awalnya bingung mau tgl 13 apa 14, tapi karena si eonnie ga sabar. Jadilah hari ini di publishnya.**

 **Kamsahamnida yang uda bacaaa, tambah repiu ya... hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di saat ngeliat moment Meanie dan Christian Grey, 13 February 2017**

 **.**

 **Cha Chrismon**


End file.
